The present invention relates to a new and distinct hybrid tea rose variety (Rosa hybrida) which was originated by my crossing as seed parent the variety known as `Lambada` (also known as `Lambada`, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,116) and as pollen parent the variety known as `Texas`. The varietal denomination of this new rose is `Sunluck`.